


Two Player Gay

by TheatreThings



Category: Be More Chill, bmc - Fandom
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, bmc, boyf riends — Freeform, meremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreThings/pseuds/TheatreThings
Summary: Just a fluff oneshot





	Two Player Gay

**Author's Note:**

> this is really quick but when i have writers block it helps me to write quick oneshots with not much of a plot and i decided to post this one

It's just another Friday night of Jeremy and Michael in Jeremy's bedroom, playing video games. But this time Michael was planning on coming out to his best friend. He knows it's not gonna be a big deal yet there's still something so nerve wracking about saying it. Jeremy has been his best friend for 12 years and he's not gonna care. He knows this, but telling anybody is scary. It's all he can think about and Jeremy has definitely noticed there's something he can't take his mind off of.  
He pauses the game, “What's up with you?”  
He takes a deep breath, “I gotta tell you something.”  
Jeremy sits up in his beanbag, now seeming interested, “And that is?”  
“We've been best friends since we were probably 5 and so I'm hoping this doesn't change anything. I don't think it will but- I guess...well it could. I….I’m- I like...” he gives up and sighs helplessly. Jeremy can't hide his smile when he thinks he knows what he's trying to say. He quickly presses a kiss to Michael’s lips. Michael immediately pulls away in shock.  
“Oh god,” Jeremy’s face goes red, “is that what you wanted to say?”  
“I was gonna tell you I like guys, I'm gay. But about what you just did, are you?”  
“Bisexual,” he says, “figured it out in 8th grade. You?”   
“Not sure but I've kinda had the biggest crush on you since 8th grade,” he confesses and inevitably blushes. His heart somehow races even quicker than it was previously when Jeremy casually sits on his lap and faces him, clearly watching his lips.   
Michael stays silent in surprise and struggles to find the right words but Jeremy helps him out by asking “Do you wanna kiss?”  
Michael, still stunned, nods in response. The kiss was meant to be another quick one but with them they don't really pull apart until ten minutes later. By this point Michael is laying on the floor with Jeremy above him.   
“So now are we like boyf-” Jeremy’s question is finished by Michael, “riends? If you want.”  
“I do.”   
“Then I guess we are,” he smiles.  
Jeremy giggles, “Guess we are.”


End file.
